Cooking Wammy
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: Paprika hijau? Wortel? Jelas penuh vitamin dan karoten. Tapi sama saja dengan racun bagi Mello dan Near. Sementara L hanya menyaksikan 'pertempuran' adik-adiknya, apa yang akan dilakukan Matt sang koki? Setting: Winchester.R&R.


**Rin: **Moshi moshi, minna! Fiuh.. Udah lama banget Rin pensiun bikin fanfic gara-gara tugas kuliah yang numpuk. Mungkin fanfic ke-4 Rin di fandom Death Note ini gak sebagus para pendahulunya, tapi Rin masih berharap fanfic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para pembaca lama. Oh ya, terima kasih pada anak-anak virtualku, Nda-chan dan Sei-chan. Juga pada adik ipar virtualku, Mel-chan. Dan semua orang yang telah setia membaca dan mereview semua fanfic Rin, maaf Rin gak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-persatu. Tapi Rin bener-bener berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian, jangan bosen-bosen nagih fanfic dari author bangkotan ini ya! Xixixi.. Well then, have fun reading!

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Cooking Wammy © GoodBoyTobi**

**xxx**

"Humph.. Jadi.. Kau tetap tidak mau menuruti omongan kakakmu?" seorang pemuda berambut merah menatap tajam dari balik goggle-nya.

"Tidak!" seorang anak lelaki berambut albino balik menatapnya dengan tajam.

"..." seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut pirang, terduduk diam sambil menggenggam erat sendoknya.

"..." dan seorang pemuda yang tampak paling dewasa, menikmati kue coklatnya dengan tenang.

(-.- ;)

"KENAPA SIH GAK MAU MAKAN?!"

"Yang kayak gitu kan gak bisa dimakan!"

"Dengar ya, Near.. Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau aku paling benci dengan orang yang pilih-pilih makanan!"

Bukannya takut, anak lelaki di hadapannya malah mendengus kesal dan balas menjawab dengan suara yang lebih lantang. "Matt nii-san jangan bercanda! Aku juga paling benci dengan sayuran berwarna hijau! Apalagi paprika hijau! Lihat kulitnya yang licin dan mencurigakan! Aku yakin paprika itu sebenarnya terbuat dari karet berwarna hijau, dan kulitku bisa jadi berwarna hijau seperti Hulk kalau aku memakannya!"

"Heh? Nantangin nih?!" Matt membuka goggle-nya dan menaikkannya ke dahi, matanya menatap makin tajam bagai mata pedang Kusanagi.

"Huh.. Kalau iya, kenapa?! Matt nii-san pelit! Padahal uang belanja dari Roger lebih dari cukup untuk membeli daging dan ayam, tapi kenapa tiap hari selalu memasak banyak sayur?! Sementara sisa uangnya, disimpan sendiri untuk membeli game baru kan?! Matt nii-san curang! Weeek!" Near menarik sebelah kelopak bawah matanya seraya menjulurkan lidah, meledek gaya lama.

"Euh.. Kalau itu sih.." pipi Matt merona sedikit. "...uh, tapi, kata-katamu tadi itu gak sopan! Kamu harus dieksekusi, Near!"

"GYAAAAAA!!"

Pergulatan liarpun tak terelakkan..

"..." L pura-pura tidak melihat.

"..." sementara Mello mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk memindahkan irisan wortel di piringnya ke piring Near yang duduk di sebelahnya.

--Sesaat kemudian--

Near terkapar dengan mulut penuh disumpal paprika hijau..

"Nah, Mello, L nii-san.. Mari biarkan saja anak bodoh ini, ayo kita lanjutkan sarapan! Mello memang contoh yang baik, tidak pernah menyisakan sayuran.."

"Hehehe.." Mello tertawa aneh.

Matt tersenyum dan kembali duduk di sebelah L, menghadap Mello. Namun.. Matt menyadari keanehan di piring sarapan Near: wortelnya jadi dua kali lipat! Tidak mungkin Matt melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti itu!

"Hmm.. Aneh.. Ini aneh.." Matt memicing tajam ke arah Mello. Yang ditatap, langsung merasa gugup dan bergegas mengambil inisiatif untuk melarikan diri.

"Ahaha.. Aku pergi ke sekolah duluan ya, semuanya! Hari ini ada rapat OSIS pagi-pagi!" Mello langsung meraih tasnya dan ambil langkah seribu.

"...pembohong kecil, sejak kapan dia jadi anggota OSIS?!" Matt mendengus kesal. "Dasar adik tak tahu diuntung.. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia membohongiku rupanya!"

_Kau saja yang bodoh.._ ucap L dalam hati sambil terkikik geli.

--

Oh ya, karena ada penyesuaian sedikit disini, mari kita kenal peran para Wammy's Boys satu-persatu!

Lawliet a.k.a L, 25 tahun, detektif freelance, hobi makan yang manis-manis dan jadi satu-satunya orang yang gak bakal kena omel Matt meski gak pernah makan sayur. Tanya kenapa? Yang muda yang gak dipercaya-eh-Yang tua yang berkuasa! (Nyolong iklan L.A. Lights sedikit.. Hehe..)

Mail Jeevas a.k.a Matt, 15 tahun, siswa kelas 3 middle school, hobi ngegame dan bertugas sebagai juru masak di Wammy's House, sekaligus tukang nilep uang belanja.

Mihael Keehl a.k.a Mello, 14 tahun, siswa kelas 2 middle school, benci wortel dan sukses ngebohongin Matt selama bertahun-tahun dengan mindahin wortel di piringnya ke piring Near. Bersyukurlah L yang udah tau kebiasaan Mello ini, gak pernah mau repot-repot ngadu sama Matt.

Nate River a.k.a Near, 13 tahun, siswa kelas 1 middle school, benci paprika hijau karena mitos Hulk (emang ada?) dan selalu adu bacot sama Matt tiap kali Matt masak paprika hijau.

--Mulai sekarang, dimulailah serangan balik (baca: balas dendam) dari Matt--

"Aku pulaaaaaang.. Maaf terlambat, tadi ada rapat klub pembuat bom.. (bohong lagi)" Mello melepas sepatunya dan langsung beranjak ke ruang makan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Selamat datang, menu hari ini spesial untuk Mello sang jenius pembuat bom! (ngikutin kebohongan Mello)" Matt menyambut dengan wajah riang yang mencurigakan.

"A-ap-apa-apaan lauk makan malam ini..?" Mello menunjuk ke arah tumpukan sayur berwarna oranye dengan jari bergetar.

"Steak wortel.. Salad wortel.. Sup wortel.. Jus wortel..??" Mello mulai bergetar seraya mundur, bagai tentara yang telah dilucuti senjatanya.

"Betul sekali! Wortel itu sehat! Banyak mengandung vitamin dan karoten. Semuanya juga makan wortel koq malam ini. Ya kan, Near, L nii-san?"

"YAAAA!! Gak adil kalo Cuma aku yang dipaksa makan paprika hijau!" Near bersorak dengan semangat 45.

"Ya.." L mengangguk simpul, sebelumnya Matt sudah berjanji kalau L hanya perlu berakting di depan Mello dan tidak sungguh-sungguh harus menghabiskan wortel-wortel itu.

"Kauu.. Haruus.. Makaan.. Worteel.." Matt dan Near mengepung Mello dengan aura setan. Namun, apa yang lebih menakutkan Mello? Kedua kutu kupret itu memakai kalung wortel dan kedua tanduk wortel di kepala sambil menodongkan wortel ke arah Mello seperti menodongkan pistol. _This is insanely insane! They're so not like Matt and Near!_

"Aaaaah! Minggir! Malam ini aku gak mau makan!" Mello menerobos barikade pasukan wortel itu dan langsung beranjak ke kamarnya setengah berlari. Matt dan Near menatap kepergian Mello, kemudian menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. (What the?)

--

"Huuuh.. Mereka berdua aneh banget! Near juga tumben-tumbenan mau bersekongkol sama Matt! Hmm.. Oh iya.. Dia pasti dendam karena aku selalu memindahkan wortelku ke piringnya.." Mello langsung membayangkan Near yang betaring dan menyeringai sambil berkata 'Mello, stop licking my neck!'-eh salah!-maksudnya 'I will take my revenge! Muahahaha!' (Maafkan otak yaoi author..)

Mello mancibir kesal dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, tangannya meraih sekotak bola-bola coklat yang dia letakkan di meja kacil di samping ranjang.

Mello membuka kotaknya dan tersenyum lebar, "Masa bodo dengan wortel-wortel menjijikkan itu, aku toh cukup hidup dengan makan coklat saja.."

Mello memasukkan coklat itu ke mulutnya..

--

"Near.. Kau sudah melaksanakan titahku kan?" Matt berkata santai sambil menyeruput sup wortel dari mangkuknya.

"Yap.. Tentu saja! Aku sudah menukar semua coklat yang ada di kamar Mello dengan wortel lapis coklat dan membungkusnya kembali seperti semula!" Near si master manipulasi tersenyum bangga. Demi membalas dendam, makan wortel tiap haripun dia rela.

"Khu khu khu.. Tidak sia-sia aku punya adik pintar.."

"Tumben membanggakanku.. Heh heh heh.."

"..." L sweat dropped melihat kedua adiknya menyeringai bagai akuma.

--

"Pueh! Apa ini?!" Mello melepeh coklat yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya.

"Hah?! Wortel?! Se-sejak kapan ini berubah jadi bola-bola wortel lapis coklat?? Sial.. Ini pasti salah satu dari rencana balas dendam Matt!" Mello mendengus kesal dan mengambil coklat batangan yang disimpannya di laci.

Tapii..

"PUEH!! INI JUGA?! Matt rajin amat sih ngegepengin wortel dan dilapisin coklat begini! Siaaaall!!" Mello menggeram frustasi. Yakin semua coklat di kamarnya telah dimanipulasi si goggle bodoh, Mello membuang semua coklatnya ke tong sampah hingga tong sampah yang malang itu penuh sesak.

--Esoknya--

"Fiuh.. Untunglah aku masih bisa bebas makan siang di Kafetaria sekolah. Tidak ada wortel, tidak ada Matt, sempurna.." Mello menghela napas lega sembil mengantri di antrian Kafetaria. Gilirannyapun tiba..

"Aku mau Tuna Sandwich dan Chocolate Éclair"

"Wah, maaf. Menu hari ini sudah ditentukan berdasarkan keputusan kepala sekolah" Wanita paruh baya yang menjadi pelayan Kafetaria itu menggeleng sopan, kemudian ia menyodorkan nampan berisi nasi wortel, telur dadar wortel, kroket wortel, dan segelas wortelpuccino. (??)

"Ha-hah? Kenapa sih dengan menu hari ini? Kenapa wortel semua??" Mello bertanya dengan sedikit bernada protes.

Pelayan itu tersenyum, kemudian ia menunjuk pada sebuah spanduk yang dipasang di tembok Kafetaria.

**HARI WORTEL SE-WINCHESTER**

**NIKMATI MENU SPESIAL KAFETARIA HARI INI, GRATIS!**

Dooooeeng.. Dunia Mello serasa runtuh seketika. Bahkan Dewi Fortuna telah berpihak pada Matt.

--

"Aku pulaaaaaang.." Mello masuk ke Wammy's House dengan gontai, sekarang jam 3, dia harus bersiap dengan cemilan sore-sudah pasti wortel-yang akan disuguhkan Matt.

"Selamat datang! Cemilan sore ini cake wortel! Sudah kusisihkan potongan yang terbesar untukmu, adikku tersayang!" Matt muncul dengan wajah ceria yang menyebalkan.

_Kalau benar-benar sayang, mestinya gak maksa aku makan wortel dong!_ Mello mengomel dalam hati.

"Aku kenyang makan Chocolate Crème Brule yang kubeli di tengah perjalanan, skip cemilanku hari ini.." Mello menjawab ketus. Sebuah urat berkedut muncul di jidat Matt.

"Skip cemilan hari ini, dan kau tidak akan mendapat cemilan lagi seumur hidup!"

"Matt, kau menyebalkan! Apa susahnya sih membiarkanku tidak makan wortel?!"

"Memang tidak susah, tapi wortel itu baik untuk penglihatan! Apalagi kau kan selalu naik motor dengan ngebut!"

"Biar saja aku kecelakaan!"

"TIDAK BISA!!"

"MEMANG KENAPA?!"

"KARENA AKU SAYANG KAMU, MELLO!!" (Uh oh.. Incest?)

"..." wajah Mello mendadak merah padam, begitu juga dengan Matt.

"...hey! Jangan salah sangka! Wajar kan kalau seorang kakak sayang pada adiknya! Sekarang, cepat makan cemilanmu!" Matt menjejalkan cake wortel itu ke mulut Mello dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Hafha-hafhaan hau Hatt?! Hefashan haghu!!" (Apa-apaan kau Matt?! Lepaskan aku!!)

Di tengah pergulatan itu, L memasuki ruang makan. "Matt, jangan pakai cara kekerasan. Lepaskan Mello.."

"L-L nii-san?" Matt segera bangun dan melepaskan Mello yang udah setengah ko'it.

L menghela nafas panjang melihat kondisi Mello yang mengenaskan, "Mello.. Coba lihat sini sebentar.." L berkata sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas plastiknya.

Mata Mello membelalak berbinar melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam dan putih yang ada di tangan L.

"I-i-itu kan!"

"Yap.. Ini leather jacket yang ingin kamu beli lewat E-Bay kan? Aku sudah membelinya, dan aku akan memberikannya padamu dengan satu syarat.."

"Apa? APA??" Mello melonjak-lonjak semangat seperti anak kecil yang diiming-imingi permen.

"Habiskan cemilan dan makan malam hari ini tanpa tersisa sedikitpun! Kalau kamu menurut, jaket ini akan kuberikan setelah makan malam.." L berkata dengan nada yang santai namun tegas sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung Mello.

"Ya ya YA!!" Mello menjawab antusias dan segera menghabiskan serpihan cake wortel yang tercecer di lantai bagai anjing yang penurut.

Matt sweat dropped.. Kasih sayang seorang kakak (??) dikalahkan oleh jaket sogokan..

Entah kenapa, rasanya Matt ingin menangis..

**OWARI**

Mello: Aaaahh.. Lama-lama, rasa wortel jadi biasa aja ya.. Kapan ya giliran Near yang dipaksa makan paprika hijau?

Near: ... (menghentikan pembangunan menara kartunya)

Matt: Ngg.. Betul juga.. Gak adil kalo cuma Mello yang dipaksa makan wortel. Lagipula, paprika hijau juga baik untuk kesehatan..

Near: ... (merencanakan untuk pindah ke Jepang menyusul Watari jii-san)

L: Mau mengubah menu jadi serba paprika hijau? (berkata santai sambil menyusun menara dari gula batu)

Matt: Hmm.. (mulai memikirkan menu kreasi dari paprika hijau)

Near: (sudah melarikan diri ke Jepang)

**xxx**

**Rin: **Humm.. Gak bagus ya? Hiksu.. Hontou ni gomennasai.. Harap sampaikan tanggapan kalian lewat **review**, baik itu pujian manis maupun kritikan pedas, but no flames please! Oh ya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga lumayan jadul yang Rin pinjam di rental komik, judulnya **Yamada Family**, tapi Rin lupa nama mangakanya. Hehe.. Sekedar informasi aja, lebih baik menjelaskan asal inspirasi daripada dituduh copycat kan? Akhir kata, thanks for reading and see you in the next story! :)


End file.
